People Watching
by cielito lindo
Summary: Ah yes, ladies and gentlemen. Step right up and pay me five dollars as we observe two teenage kids.  No refunds . This seems to be a good day and many surprises may come. No, this is not stalking.


**CL: Hey guys! IT'S ME! This is a one shot based on complete boredom. I am quite proud of it because it has a lot of sarcasm that I mustered up. Ah, such a great feeling. Anyway, please enjoy. Muchas Gracias! **

* * *

What is in the air this fateful afternoon? If one were to breathe in, he would smell the scent of summer, the flowers in bloom and faint trace of smog. Yes, smog. My dear observers, we are at a local mall. It's an upscale one, actually. Therefore, we are all located in a garden in the middle of June surrounded by retail stores and franchises. But we are not here to examine the unfairness of capitalism. (What, six hundred dollars for this pair of shoes? I can get this exact crap for twenty at Chinatown!) No, we are here to observe creatures—to people watch.

Now, look over to your right. (Bob, I said to your right! I don't give a shit if your name's not Bob! You know what, how about I call you DOUCHEBAG? Do you like that? No? Well Douche, look to your right. Your other right.) You see those two teenage kids? The boy and the girl? No, not those ones. I'm talking about the ones over there. Maybe it was such a bad idea to observe these kids in a mall filled with teenage couples.

Okay, let's try this again. You see the teenage kids— Douche, I know that there are a crapload of teenage kids here, will you shut up? — over there sitting on the bench next to the tree. About twelve o'clock from _Le Petite, _you see them now? Okay, no? The guy looks annoyed, he has messy brown hair, looks about seventeen. The girl next to him is yapping at her phone. She's all-cute and everything, she's wearing a pink polo top and beige colored shorts. Yes, the girl with the shoulder length hair and green eyes. (Douche, seriously, are you stupid or something? She's right there. Right there. Oh, now you see her.)

Now that we have all finally recognized our subjects, let's move closer shall we?

"Shut up. No way! Shut up!"

Ah yes, These words "shut up" may seem harsh to the untrained ear, but there is a different meaning to this command than rudely saying "be quiet." Yes, this _shut up_ holds more meaning to every teenage person. It can either mean, "I don't believe it" or it could mean "No way" or any other synonym. Let's examine the situation some more.

"Oh my gosh Tomoyo! Shut up! They so did not do that! Sayaka broke up with him? Shut up! No! Shut up!"

It seems that some background information must be given to understand this situation. You see, the latest rumor in high school where the young couple we are watching, Sakura and Syaoran, goes to is that Sayaka (a cheerleader) had broken up with her boyfriend of six weeks, Kai. This was all the rage, the biggest news in their high school lives.

As you can see, the couple is sitting on a bench. The boy, Syaoran Li, seems annoyed. Actually, he is annoyed. Would you blame him though? After sitting through twenty minutes of, "Shut up! No you shut up! No way! Oh my gosh!" I think you and I would be very annoyed.

So if you were smart, you would wonder, "_why is he even with her?" _or " _Is there any other reason for his annoyed expression?" _ I would tell you, "Congratulations! You have a good enough brain to follow the story line." If you were like Douche over here, you would have probably observed the whole conversation of the girl with some strange fascination and interest. (Well, screw you too Douche. Screw you. Too bad. You didn't read the sign did you. NO REFUNDS. So, you either stay put and follow the damn tour or you get out. Oh, you're going to stay? I thought so.)

So, you want to know about Syaoran Li. Well, open your pamphlets to page three. Here we see the achievements of the young lad. He is the heir to the great fortune known as Li Corporations, which have holdings and companies and all that great stuff worldwide. Syaoran Li is the captain of the soccer team, maintains an A-plus average and is the hottest thing in his high school. He is of great breeding and manners. Of course, he won't always show great manners to you, especially, and I should stress this out, _**ESPECIALLY IF YOU ANNOY HIM.**_ All in all, he is a good kid with a very promising future.

Then there's the sad part about him. He's currently totally, madly in love with the girl next to him. For how long, you ask? Oh you know, just the past six years or so. No big.

Now is the part of the tour where we take a moment to laugh at the boy for his unfortunate situation. We laugh because our lives are soo much better than his right now. Ah yes, I am evil. Okay, laughing time over.

"No way Tomoyo."

Oh, she's still at it. By she, I mean Sakura Kinomoto. The head cheerleader of her high school, the same one Syaoran Li attends to. If you turn your pamphlets to page five, you will see all of her achievements. Head cheerleader for the past three years, captain of the girls' volleyball team and maintains an A-average in all classes except math. She has a B in that class.

She too is in love. You guessed it right. It's Syaoran Li.

But we shall not laugh at her for the mere fact that she was actually going to do something today. They were going to go see a movie and she was going to kiss him. Why? Because unlike Syaoran Li, Sakura knew that he loved her back. Syaoran was completely clueless about Sakura having deeper feelings for him than the killer "just friends."

Ah. We see movement. Syaoran is inching closer to Sakura.

"I can't believe he did that to her. Sayaka had the right to—"

Gasp! Sakura didn't finish the sentence because at that very moment Syaoran Li had just kissed her.

Oh my.

_"Hello? Sakura? You still there?"_

Syaoran pulled away. Oh dear, he has that sexy look in his eyes. Sakura smiles.

"Sorry Tomoyo. I'll talk to you later. I'm going to a movie with Syaoran."

Syaoran takes the phone, "Out to dinner too." He pushes the end button.

"So, Sakura, did you know that I love you?"

"Yes."

He looks at her dumbstruck. "You did?"

She laughs, "Yeah silly. You know for a smart guy, you didn't figure out that I love you too. That's considered a really low grade in my book."

"Well then, I guess I have some extra credit work to do."

He kisses her again this time with much passion. (Yes Douche, we all see tongue).

"So how bout that movie?"

* * *

**CL: SO...how'd you likey? Please review. Oh yeah. I don't own Card Captor Sakura and the characters. I just own this story line. I guess. Whatever. Don't hate and please review. Love y'all. Oh yeah. I'm working on Rogue Agent. I should update that soon. And The Hotel Lifeguard too. :D **


End file.
